Misguided Affection
by Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Wolfram can't hold in his love any longer so he gets Yurri drunk and .....


**Misguided Affection**

Yuuri laughed lightly as he downed another drink. Wolfram was also laughing, internally.

_Yes, he will finally be mine!_

He stared contentedly at Yuuri's happy face. He wished that one day Yuuri would look at him like that for _him_ and not alcohol. Wolfram took a swig of the vodka. It was starting to get to his head but he shook it off. He wanted to be fully aware of this night, for it may be the only time. Yuuri had downed another glass and belched. He got up and layed himself down on the bed. Wolfram was slightly surprised for it made his job easier. He strolled to the bed as well but sat instead of lying down.

"Yuuri, can you say my name please?"

There was no hesitation. "Wolfram."

"Say it again."

"Wolfram." The sound of Yuuri's voice flowed through Wolfram and sent shivers down his spine.

_Oh, Yuuri. Why can't you just love me?_

Yuuri looked like he could pass out at any moment.

_Okay, Wolfram, if you're going to do this you're going to do it now. _

"Yuuri, I want you to say only my name. I want you to be mine. _Just mine_. You are my fiancé, yet you seem so distant." Why was he opening up his wounds? It wouldn't matter what he said. His words could never reach Yuuri, especially when he was drunk.

Wolfram leaned down pressing their lips together in a smooth kiss. How pathetic to have a love that only is in existence when one of them has no common sense. But it was better than nothing, so Wolfram helplessly gave up his hopes of being loved in return. For tonight he could pretend that Yuuri actually cared for him. Yuuri responded to the kiss, but that meant nothing for someone under this much influence. Being drunk wouldn't quell the Maoh's bogy for sex.

Wolfram's body filled with joy as he fell into his fantasy. In it Yuuri had just come back from a long day of Maoh study and tucking Greta into bed. Wolfram figured he was tired so he was planning on just leaving him alone, but when Yuuri saw Wolfram his energy seemed to bounce back. He ran to Wolfram and embraced him. He whispered little things about always hiding his true feelings. Somehow they ended up on the bed and that's where fantasy met with reality. Reality was a cruel thing so he chose to live in the fantasy. Yuuri told him that he was going to make love to him and never leave him again. He said that they could have their wedding soon and be a real family with Greta. Yuuri touched Wolfram, and Wolfram touched back. And then when Wolfram's heart felt ready to burst Yuuri said it.

"I love you." Then Wolfram-.

Wait. The fantasy ended. Was that his imagination or had that much been true? Had Yuuri really said that? It must be the alcohol. That knowledge made it more painful. Wolfram could no longer fall into his fantasy. He started at Yuuri's naked form. Horrified he realized that what he had just done could be considered rape. God how could he have done that? He could not change what had happened, so he curled up to Yuuri hoping that his dreams would be brighter than his life was.

Yuuri woke at first light. Oh, his head hurt. He slowly climbed out of bed and looked down at Wolfram peacefully asleep in his pink night gown. He thought of the erotic dream he had just woke from. Never before had he had one of Wolfram. He wondered if it meant he should tell him today. He made up his mind. He went to Wolfram's side of the bed and gave him a sweet kiss causing him to stir.

"Yuuri? What's going on?" Yuuri gave him another kiss.

"I love you Wolfram. Please marry me." They kissed again for a few minutes before Wolfram exclaimed

"So it wasn't the alcohol that made you say that last night?"

"What do you mean last night?" Wolfram had a guilty frown. "Wait. So you took my virginity when I was not aware enough to really remember it?" Wolfram nodded sadly. Yuuri's face turned mischievous. "Well then, the only thing to do is have you show me exactly what I missed last night." Yuuri caught his lips once more.

Author's Note: This story was just written on a whim from my hyperness. I usually do not have ideas like this, but for some reason I just wanted to write something with them having sex. This was the story that came to mind. I know that they are extremely out of character. Yuuri the most cause he is really just stupid and would never be like that with Wolfie *sigh* But what are fanfics for if you can't have some fun! XD


End file.
